Daniel Silveria
|birth= October 25th, 2472 |death= |rank= |species= Human |gender= Male |height= |weapons=* * * * * * * |equipment=* * * |vehicles= |hair= |eyes= |cyber= |medical= |era= |types= |notable=*Candidate of the |affiliation=* * * }} Daniel Silveria was a who had served with the (UNSCDF). He had operated under the and was later reassigned to the . Daniel Silveria was a highly trained Marine, serving with various units of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, along with being a product of . Silveria would later serve with honorable distinction during the , , and the Rebuild Era. Career Service Vitae (CSV) Below is the summarized career service vitae for SILVERIA, Daniel M. Name: Silveria, Daniel M. D.O.B.: 25 October 2472 Birthplace: New Alexandria, Eposz, Reach Nationality: Reachan Pay Grade: Command Sergeant Major (E-10) M.O.S.: 9000 Senior Enlisted Advisor Service Number: 24658-38044-DS Joined: 16 December 2490 Unit: Command: ///''CLASSIFIED''/// First Duty Station: ( , ) Current Duty Station: ( , ) Service: ///''CLASSIFIED''/// Primary Training: *' *' ' *'UNSC Shock Infantry Training Center''' *' ' Secondary Training: *' ' *' ' Biography Early Life Childhood Daniel Silveria was born on October 25th, 2472 in the metropolis of on the colony world of ; born to Alex Silveria, an operator, and Sophia Silveria, a part-time nurse that worked near the remote farming community of . The Silveria family was known in their community for their humble manner and work ethic. Daniel's early years were spent pretty normally, despite having an upper class lifestyle provided by the support from the for their family for many years. His youth was mostly spent playing video games, joining his mother at the , and playing sports with the other children. He was described in being very intelligent, and reliable for being only a child. At the age of five, Daniel was enrolled in the New Alexandria Elementary School. There, the young boy would flourish and his potential would be showcased. The boy's academic performance was outstanding, surprising the school's staff, and his athleticism was noted during physical education. As Daniel was about to complete his primary education, Alex, wanting only what was best for his son, initiated his plan for his son to attend the , a prestigious UNSC military academy on the lone colony of . Despite initial objections by himself and his mother, Daniel agreed to attend the military school upon his completion of his secondary education at home. Adolescence Upon his completion of his secondary education, Daniel applied for enrollment at the on . Due to his father's influence and his academic records, Daniel was quickly accepted and matriculated into Corbulo. Daniel's academic and cadet career was nothing less than stellar. Daniel's academic marks were recorded as being among the highest scores achieved by any cadet in Corbulo's history. He excelled in key Mathematics, History, and Language courses, and became a talented writer in the process. Daniel was mostly noted for his unique knowledge of military history. Daniel's physical attributes were enhanced during physical and combat training, overcoming the disadvantage of his 'small' size and stature. For four years, Daniel was always in the prestigious honor roll and was in the top class when it came to his combat and physical performances. Even though his cadet life was nearly flawless, Daniel's personal life was quite the opposite. Daniel's father and mother had been arguing frequently and seemed to escalate after each fight. Alex Silveria, who had just finished his service, was drinking more often and seemed he always was agitated and frustrated. Whenever Daniel returned home for breaks, his father seemed to focus his frustrations on him. At one point, after his sophomore year, Daniel was actually beaten by his own father after another intense argument. The incident escalated and forced Daniel and his mother to kick out Alex from their home. It would be the last time that Daniel would see his father. Before his Junior year, Daniel's mother had become very ill, and with their money being squandered by Alex, it was difficult to pay for the expenses. Daniel was considering dropping out, but his mother insisted he stay to finish. During the winter break, due to complications, Sophia Silveria passed away in the middle of the night on a hospital bed. After his graduation, Daniel Silveria, refusing an officer's commission from Corbulo, decided to work his way through the rankings on the battlefield. However, the main reason for this was to prove to himself as a better soldier and man than his father was. Within weeks, Daniel enlisted in the . Military Career Enlistment and Training Two weeks after his initial enlistment, Silveria, along with a batch of recruits, were herded into a local civilian transport ship that was enroute to . Upon arrival, Silveria and the recruits were assigned at the newly-built for their basic training. Celerium-12 Incident Recruitment into Mission on Isla Inocentes Refitted: Inclusion into SPARTAN-III Program Battle of Jacinto Post-War Era Retirement and Late Years Death Personality and Traits Physical Appearance Daniel Silveria is distinguished by his relative good looks and short stature. He keeps his blonde hair short and has dark blue eyes. Even though he is close to average height, it is still noticeable for others that he is rather short (and is constantly reminded by his cohorts). However, what he lacks in size, Daniel makes up in his physical condition. He is lean for a typical UNSC trooper. Daniel's build is one of a runner's. This usually makes him ideal to be the one to go on reconnaissance and scouting runs in combat. Throughout his storied combat career, Daniel has obtained his fair share of battle scars. His most noticeable one is a long scar on his right shoulder when a metallic spike grazed him during a skirmish with Brutes during the Great War. Daniel kept his body and skills in constant tip-top shape, and continued to do so even after retirement from service with the UNSC. Mental Report Overview Personality Morals Awards and Decorations Gallery Trivia Notes/References Category:Spartan-Is